Every Ape and His Brother
Every Ape and His Brother is the working "band" alias for the Dozerfleet founder, and is a "group" that specializes more in writing song lyrics than in actual song performance. Performers for songs are chosen on a by-volunteer basis. The name is based on the phrase: "Next you know, every ape and his brother will be coming out of the trees to be a part of it all!" Most events happen in a main continuity dubbed Dementaria on this database, also known as the Every Ape Universe. A sub-continuity of it contains the Serial Bomber" song trilogy. History Every Ape began as just a random collection of song parodies that were made by the Dozerfleet founder as he saw appropriate in accordance with tunes that fit well with more than one set of lyrics. Many of the parodies were done to poke at the sound of the artists' voices, exaggerating their more violent tendencies by having them sing lyrics with more literal graphic violence in the song content than usual; as well as poking at the fact that the artists themselves probably would not have made their songs about the parody song's topics. In this respect, the parodies were done in the spirit of Weird Al "Weird Al" Yankovic." ''Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Wikimedia Foundation. May 10th, 2008, 1:55 EDT. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weird_Al_Yankovic#Music; albeit a more violent version of that artist. The PCMace website, long since missing, once used the phrase "every ape and his brother." The official name for the "band" began in January of 2007. It was a collaboration mostly of songs that had been submitted to AmIRight.com. On Wedneday, July 25th of 2007, Every Ape received its own MySpace page. This page was soon followed by GarageBand and iLike pages being made. The first songs to be submitted to GarageBand and iLike were "The Hundred-Acre Woodland Massacre," "They'll Claw You Open," and a test demo of a theme tune for Stationery Voyagers. Since then, Every Ape has been making parody song lyrics grouped into albums. Each time a new song comes out, it is usually submitted to AmIRight.com under the username of BulldozerBegins. The MySpace page was canceled on Sunday, March 20th of 2009 at 3:40 PM EDT. Every Ape went on hiatus from writing parody lyrics in February of 2016, after a falling out with the AmIRight community due to cyberstalkers. Voice effect For many of the demos made for the MySpace page, most of them involve the singer's voice being lowered a few octaves using Audacity software, sometimes with an echo effect. Font The font used for Every Ape graphics is Berlin Sans FB, set to bold. Discography Singles * "The Hundred-Acre Woodland Massacre" (2007) * "They'll Claw You Open" (2007) * "Salem (Story of a Trial)" (2008) * "Slaughterized" (2008) ''Morbid! The Horrendous Hobo!!! ''Main article: Morbid! The Horrendous Hobo!!! This "album" was released in early 2007, following final songs completing it after most of the compilation was made in 2006. The titular "Morbid" character was based on a random drawing made in 1997. Another reason for the title is the amount of violence in some of the parodies. This album is the first to parody the same artist more than once, as two different songs by Creed are rewritten. Poss Window would eventually follow the trend, with two songs by Stan Bush getting similar treatment. ''Elefante Elegante Interesante Importante'' Main article: Elefante Elegante Interesante Importante Like Morbid!, this "album" was also released in 2007. The Elegant, Interesting, Important Elephant was a running gag in the Dozerfleet founder's high school Spanish classes. While Morbid! floated around and parodied songs from 2000-2006, Elefante parodied a more diverse group of songs, including 90's songs. In the line waiting to get in to an awards show in Hollywood in the "Every Ape" side-story, Elefante himself is the second of many creatures to be in line behind the red carpet. Unlike Morbid, Elefante is somehow popular. ''The Chicken of the Opera'' Main article: The Chicken of the Opera Work on this album began in 2008, and completed in 2012. Chicken focuses more on folk and classical tunes than modern songs, but includes both. At the line waiting to get in to the awards show, the Chicken himself is the third of many creatures to be in line behind the red carpet. Like Morbid, the Chicken is feared and hated. Yet, unlike Morbid, the Chicken is somehow impossible to catch and harm. ''Poss Window'' Main article: Poss Window This album began pursuit in 2012, and was completed in 2016. One day, a man looked outside the door to see his front porch occupied by an opossum. But this was no ordinary opossum...this one liked lurking outside windows. It pulled out a lightsaw, and the man was never seen again. Thus began the legends of Poss Window, who immediately followed after Chicken of the Opera at the Red Carpet Event. References Yankovic's humor normally lies more in creating unexpected incongruity between an artist's image and the topic of the song, contrasting the style of the song with its content (such as the rap songs "Amish Paradise" and "White & Nerdy"), or in pointing out trends or works which have become pop culture clichés (such as "eBay" and "Don't Download This Song"). —Wikipedia See also * Dozerfleet Records External links * "Inspirations Behind Every Ape and His Brother's Most Shocking Lyrics" article at GirlsAskGuys Category: Every Ape and His Brother Category: Bands in Dozerfleet Records